


Relationships Can Be a Bumpy Road

by Alteran_Tech



Series: Subtly different [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteran_Tech/pseuds/Alteran_Tech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney drags John to see Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships Can Be a Bumpy Road

**Author's Note:**

> I think Teyla is a little to close to John and Rodney in this than a therapist should be, but oh well. *shrug*

Teyla sighed wearily as her two most trying patients entered. Rodney looked incensed but John looked reluctant. Then again, she told herself, he always did upon entering her domain.

She raised an eyebrow in question. “Must I remind you yet again that I am not a couple’s therapist?” she asked, setting down her pen.

“Don’t give us that song and dance crap, Teyla.” Rodney said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms. He huffed, “You owe us.”

She had to concede to his point. Not only for the way she had engineered their meeting, but for them introducing her to Ronon at their small Christmas party last year. She had known of him through John’s sessions, but the man had been so much more in person.

“Very well,” she nodded, “what can I do for you?”

John sat down, looking sheepish. “It’s nothing really. We shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“We certainly should!” Rodney yelled. Teyla sometimes regretted that Rodney was so open now, at least with some.

Then she remembered how he was before and her heart swelled with pride.

“Rodney,” John drawled, “I don’t think this is such a big deal. We could have worked it out by ourselves.”

“Could you please tell me what it is you speak of?” she asked as patiently as she could. They tested her fortitude on the best of days.

“You know how I’m going to college now?” Rodney asked.

How could she forget? It was all he spoke of. Sometimes with trepidation, but more and more with wonder and awe.

He didn’t wait for her to comment. “I’m worried Poe will think he’s being abandoned with both of us gone so often and I wanted to get him a friend to play with.”

“That seems like a reasonable thing to do.” She turned to John, “Do you have any issues with that, John?”

He shook his head, “No, of course not. I think it’s great.”

“But?”

“He wants a dog! A little ankle bitter to terrorize poor Poe until he’s scarred for life!” Rodney flung out his hands, gesturing wildly at the room, “We spend enough on therapy as it is. We don’t need to spend it on Poe too.”

“I just thought it would be nice to come home to a dog. Is that so bad?” John asked defensively.

It was a near thing not to hang her head in despair. They were going to be the death of her, she knew it.

At least they were not arguing about the placement of the Johnny Cash poster this time. She had learned more than she had ever desired to when Rodney had explained why he had not wanted to have it hanging over their bed.

“I see. Rodney do you not think it fair that John should get a pet of his own?”

He crossed his arms and huffed, “This isn’t about me. It’s about Poe.”

“Very well. If I remember correctly, most animal shelters have a meeting room where you can bring in your pets to meet prospective ones.” She said, thinking about the last time she had been. “Would that suffice?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He pointed at John threateningly, “but nothing bigger than Poe. He has to have some advantage.”

John’s face lit up with his smile, “Cool.”

That settled, Teyla said, “Could you make an appointment next time, please?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rodney threw over his shoulder as they left.

She sighed, knowing this would not be the last time.


End file.
